Allies with Hunters
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: In order to hunt down Boyd and Cora. Derek and the pack turn too Chris Argent and two most unlikely allies. Sam and Dean Winchester. But what else has the Winchesters gotten into at Beacon hills? Based in season 3A of Teen Wolf. And Season nine of Supernatural. Lemons maybe.
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

Summery: This takes place after the events of season two of Teen wolf. And Season nine of Supernatural. Dean has the Mark of Cain.

Author's note: So this just came to me. I am also experimenting on another teen wolf fic so the reviews are welcome. But I am just doing this for fun. But I would love reviews. Thank you.

Scott pulled up to the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School at his usual spot. Getting off his motorcycle he looked over at his left and saw Allison and Lydia getting out of Allison's car. His heart was breaking wondering why Allison didn't tell him she was back yet from France. It had been four months since the events of Gerard brainwashing her and her up and moving. He would have least thought she would have told him she was back. But he knew to give her time. And he also knew that he was going to get her back no matter what. He looked to his right to see Stiles jeep pulled up next to him jumping out.

"Hey you don't think anything supernatural bad will happen to us this year do you?" Stiles asked walking with Scott into the school.

"Stiles it's Beacon Hills and it's us. When has anything been normal?" Scott asked looking over at his friend.

"Normally I would agree with you. But that Tattoo you got on you last night. I mean why did it eventually heal? And the dear running threw the window of Allison's car. I am telling you something is up we should go see Derek after school." Stiles said as Scott sighed opening his locker.

"Look Stiles. I don't know what happened with the Tattoo last night. And that dear yes I agree with you something is up. It was scared of something. Probably of another animal." Scott said.

"I told my mom I will be better with Grades this year." Scott said as Stiles looked at him

"So your going to be in denial of something happening?" Stiles asked his best friend as Scott closed his locker looking over at Allison who stared back at him.

"I got other things to worry about." Scott said walking to class and Stiles nodded.

"Right. Very super hero of you." Stiles said following him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Dean was bored. No take that back. He was dreadful bored. The drive to Beacon Hills had gone quiet after Sam was giving him the grief with trusting Crowley on trying to take down Abaddon. Dean wasn't stupid. He didn't trust Crowley either. And as soon as Abaddon was dead he was going to stab that demon in the heart.

"Wonder why Chris Argent would call us to Beacon Hills?" Dean asked looking over at Sam trying to get him to talk. He was in one of his bad moods after there last fight.

"Earth to Sammy." Dean said snapping his fingers.

"Right sorry. I don't know he only said that there were some weird stuff happening with the animals there and wanted to see if we could stop by." Sam said as Dean nodded.

"And he couldn't do this himself?" Dean asked.

"It just doesn't seem like our normal gig." Dean said.

"Dean, Chris is out of the hunting business with his daughter. There officially retired. After what happened to his wife. He doesn't want to go back." Sam said as Dean nodded looking at him.

"So it's either find Abaddon or go to a town to track down dead and weird animal behaviors. Terrific.." Dean said a bit dark as Sam looked at him.

"Dean. It's a job. And Chris is one of our oldest friends with Dad. Are you serious?" Sam asked as Dean sighed.

"Sorry Sammy. Just don't like wasting my time. We don't even know if it is supernatural. As far as we know Chris Argent could be loosing it. You said it yourself he lost a lot." Dean said as Sam nodded.

"Well maybe there is something more there then we think. Let's just give it a shot. I trust Chris's instincts." Sam said as Dean nodded and continued to drive down the road.

"Fine." Dean said turning up the music and sped down the highway

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean and Sam managed to check into a motel room after some time looking around the town. It looked like a semi small town that they were use too. Dean put his bag on the bed as he looked over at Sam.

"When are we suppose to meet Chris?" Dean asked checking over his weapons as Sam looked at him.

"Suppose to be later tonight. Chris said we can come over to his house for Dinner with him and Allison." Sam said as Dean looked up at him.

"Allison?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him.

"Yeah his teenage daughter Allison. She is in high school Dean." Sam said as Dean scoffed putting the weapons in the bag. He was about to make a response but Sam's phone began to ring.

"Hey. What? Yeah we will be there in a moment." Sam said as Dean looked up at him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked

"That was Chris. Something happened at the school." Sam said as Dean got his stuff and left with Sam.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean pulled the impala into the schools parking lot while other students looked at the car. He caught a few girls looking at it as he smirked at them getting out of the car. Sam and Dean managed to dress in there FBI suits before leaving thinking that they would need them.

"So what's with the whole Alfred Hitchcock birds attack?" Dean asked as Sam walked with him in the school.

"It has to be the wild animal behavior that Chris was telling me about. Something is here." Sam said as Dean walked with him.

"Demon?" Dean asked as Sam reached the class room where it happened as Students were spread out. He saw the Sheriff there interviewing other kids and then noticed Chris Argent to his left consoling with what looks like his daughter. "Let's go say hi." Dean told Sam as the Sheriff looked at them.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Dean and Sam went to work pulling out there badges.

"Hey Sheriff. Agents Smith and Jones from wild life services." Dean said as Sheriff Stilnski stared at there badges.

"We have been tracking the recent animal behavior here in town and frankly it's crazy shit." Dean said as Sam kicked him.

"What my partner means is why do you think the Animals would suddenly react like this?" Sam asked as the Sheriff stared at them.

"Who did you say you were?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. Even Stiles looked on confused looking over at Allison wondering who these two were. She could only shrug.

"Wild live services. Agents Smith and Jones." Dean said getting annoyed by this.

"Well boys I don't know how you two found out so quickly. But rest assure you. We got it handled." Sheriff Stilinski said as Dean smiled.

"Right sure you do." Dean said as Sam groaned. "Um has there been any weird signs lately?" Dean asked back to business.

"Like what?" Sheriff Stilnski asked

"Um besides the sudden animal behavior. Crops dying? Sudden Lightening storms?" Dean asked

"What the hell does this have to do with what happened here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as Stiles was more curious about who these two were now.

"Just answer the questions." Dean said in a serious tone as Sheriff Stilnski got more annoyed.

"Look. I don't know who you two are. But we don't need your help. We got it covered. Now if you please I got some students to talk too. You can ask around if you like." He said as Dean nodded seeing Chris staring at them as Dean walked over.

"Nice job boys. You could have handled that better." Chris said folding his arms as Allison smiled. Of course her father would know these two.

"Yeah well I hate dealing with Cops." Dean said as Chris smirked.

"Chris good to see you again. Haven't seen you since that werewolf hunt in Oregon. What was that like ten years ago?" Dean said

"Yeah it was awhile. You boys look all grown up. I'm sorry to hear about your father he was a good man." Chris said

"Thanks. He said you taught him how to hunt werewolf's. I'm sorry about Victoria." Sam said

"Yeah taught him everything I know. And thanks. It's been hard for me and Allison." Chris said as Allison coughed.

"Sorry. Boys this is Allison Argent my daughter." Chris said as Dean smiled over at her.

"Pleasure." Dean said as Allison shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm sure." She said as Chris eyed him.

"Don't get any ideas Dean." Chris said as Dean looked at him.

"What?" Dean asked as Allison blushed and kissed her father's cheek.

"Me and Lydia are going to the mall. Try not be all macho with the boys." Allison told her father as Lydia walked over to her eyeing out the Winchesters. Dean noticed the red head staring at them but ignored it.

"Boys let's talk somewhere private huh?" Chris asked leading them away from the room so the Sheriff wouldn't get suspicious.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Stiles managed to get out of the room before he could be asked. But he knew that there was trouble. Watching from a distance he could see the two new men walk away with Chris talking to him. Picking up his phone he began to call Scott.

"Scott. Hey man where are you?" Stiles asked.

"I just got to the hospital. I'm going to see what my mom wants. Stiles what happened?" Scott asked.

"Dude I know you said that you didn't want to get involved with anything supernatural this year. But I don't think that is possible." Stiles said

"Stiles what are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Look when you left. A bunch of birds suddenly attacked the glass of the school room and came flying in Alfred Hitchcock style. Something is defiantly wrong with the animals in town Scott." Stiles told him.

"Is Allison and Everybody alright?" Scott asked

"Yeah she is fine. But something else happened. Afterwords these two guys saying there from the wild life patrol came in asking my dad questions. But then they started to talk to Allison and her dad. I think that there hunters dude. And Allison knows them. We have to see if she knows anything." Stiles said

"Look I'll talk to Allison and see who they are. Right now I have to go. Stiles stay away from them until I find out what is going on alright? We don't know what there after. They could be after the pack." Scott asked.

"Yeah sure no problem." Stiles said hanging up and getting out some stuff from his locker. "Never boring here in Beacon Hills." Stiles said walking away.


	2. Hospital trouble

Author's note: So I decided to change some of this. It still takes place in season three of teen wolf but i might take my own way with it. And I am not going to have Dean with the Mark of Cain. It's just regular Dean. I decided to drop that. Thanks again for the support.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam walked into the motel room with a box of pizza as Dean looked up at him from the bed while polishing his guns. It had been a couple of hours since they left the Argent house and managed to get back to the motel. Dean was hungry so Sam

"Alright Pizza. About time man what kept you so long?" Dean asked walking over to the box and picking up a slice.

"I just left thirty minutes ago it was a busy place." Sam said defending himself as he watched in amazement at Dean taking three pizza's in his mouth.

"This is amazing pizza man." Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"So get this. While I was out getting pizza I learned that there were two more bodies that arrived at the hospital last night. All of them with the same pattern." Sam said sitting at the table.

"Markings on there throats looks like they were strangled?" Dean asked while eating as Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. Same kind as the other one." Sam said shaking his head as Dean shook his head.

"Did you contact Chris about it yet?" Dean asked

"I kind of got the feeling he didn't want anything to do with this Dean." Sam said going over some notes.

"Yeah I kind of picked up on that when he said were not welcomed at the house." Dean told his brother going back over the weapon bag and putting the weapons in there. "

I mean who can blame him. His entire family got ruined by the hunting business. I can see why." Dean said "

Yeah. He hasn't been the same hunter since his wife died." Sam said as Dean looked over at him.

"So do you believe what he says? About there is a werewolf pack in town protecting the citizens?" Dean asked him.

"Well, If there is then maybe we could use there help." Sam said seeing Dean's face.

"No, Hell no not in a million years. Look Chris may have been a good hunter. But like you said he hasn't been the same since Victoria died. Now he thinks that werewolf's are protecting the town? Sorry Sammy I don't buy it." Dean said

"Why not? We have seen good supernatural creatures before Dean. Lenora ring a bell?" Sam asked as that seemed to have shut Dean up for now.

"Besides how do you know they want to work with us? Were hunters we kill there kind." Dean said looking over at him.

"Allison is a hunter like her father. There friends with her." Sam suggested as Dean looked over at him.

"Yeah I still find that weird." Dean said

"Fine what ever man. It's just a suggestion." Sam said growing more quiet and irritated with Dean's racist behavior. Just because there werewolf's don't make them evil. At least that is what Sam thought.

"Come on. Let's go down to the hospital. I want to check out those dead bodies." Dean said as Sam looked at him.

"I want to know what is the connection between them and the birds attack at the school. It all seems weird to me." Dean said

"Yeah I got nothing on that." Sam said walking out of the motel room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Dean and Sam managed to walk into the hospital as they walked up to Melissa Macall who was talking to Scott about Issac. "We need to get Issac out of here before they put him into surgery." Scott told his mom noticing the two brothers walk up to them.

"Excuse me, ?" Dean asked showing the FBI badge to her."Agents Hendrix and Clampton can we talk to you for a moment?" Dean asked as Scott stared at them suspiciously. Why would FBI agents be here and named after classic rock legends.

"Yes of course hang on a moment agent I am with my son." She said as Sam nodded.

"Of course." Sam said as they walked away and Melissa looked at Scott.

"There not FBI are they?" She asked and Scott shook his head.

"I can smell there scent. There not FBI. Plus Clampton and Hendrix? Are they serious?" He asked looking at them.

"Who do you think they are?" She asked

"Don't know. New Hunters? I'll ask Allison that later. But I need to get Issac. Try to keep them distracted?" Scott asked his mom as he left and Melissa turned around with a smile on her face walking up to the brothers. "

Agents can I see your badges again?" She asked as Dean nodded showing her there badges as Melissa looked over them.

"What can I help you with?" She asked

"We heard there were two bodies that were brought in last night. Do you think that we could see them?" Sam asked as Melissa nodded.

"Sure let me show you the way." She told them as she walked them to the morgue and the bodies were laying out.

"Help yourself. Call me if you need anything." Melissa said still suspicious about them as he walked away.

"Alright let's see what we got." Dean said unzipping the bag to see a pretty female blonde who's neck had markings on them. "

Yeah same as the others." Dean announced his gloved hand running over the marks.

"Same over here." Sam said as the male body was the same. "I don't get a male and a female? Same markings?" Sam said

"It's funny because Sherrif Stilinski said he knew nothing about what was going on. He is lying about something." Dean told him.

"Do you think that he knows? About the werewolf's and protecting them?" Sam asked

"Well if they are protecting the town my money would be yeah." Dean said. "I have seen this before." Dean told him.

"What where?" Sam asked.

"Remember that time when me and you had the fight about finding dad? And you left for California with Meg? And you saved me from the Scarecrow?" Dean asked

"Oh yeah the god sacrifice?" Sam asked as Dean nodded. "You think that is what is happening here?" Sam asked.

"It looks like it. Both male and female victims found the same time with each other." Dean said.

"But it wouldn't explain the bird attack at the school." Sam said

"Yeah that got me stumped." Dean said hearing a sound in the distance. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Come on." Sam said pulling out his gun as well as Dean as they walked down the hallway. They were lucky that nobody was on the floor except for what it looked like a scuffle going on in the elevator. Dean nodded as Sam as they raised there guns as the doors open and two werewolf's were fighting while a person was on a hospital bed in the elevator.

"Must be the werewolves." Dean said to Sam.

"But why are they fighting each other?" Sam asked wondering who to help out.

"The hell with it." Dean said as he was about to fire at both of them he felt something grab his gun and he saw the wolf form of Derek twist his arm as Dean yelled out. Sam went in to help but Derek grabbed his and threw them to the ground. He then rushed over and helped Scott with the other wolf grabbing his heart and pulling it out. Dean looked up at the two wolfs as Derek turned around at them.

"Who the hell are you two?" Derek asked as Dean stared over at him with a glare. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Author's notes: Next chapter the Winchesters will meet the pack and Allison. Thank you for the follows. Please review if you can. It will help me write faster. :) Sorry this one was short :)


	3. Trust No one Mr Winchester

Derek managed to bust the door open as him and Scott carried Issac into the old Hale home. They had just gotten back from the hospital rescuing Issac as well as there encounter with the Winchesters. Derek didn't like having more hunters in his town after what happened with the Argent's four months ago.

"Help me put him over there." Derek told Scott as he carried Issac over to the couch and laying him down so he could rest. Scott heard his phone going off and saw that it was Stiles as he picked it up.

"Stiles can't talk right now." Scott said.

"Dude we have serious problems at the school. Ms. Blake's class -"

"Hey can you tell me about it later? Were in the middle of something." Scott said interrupting his best friend.

"Uh, well no, pretty sure that this qualifies for immediate discussion with the group." Stiles told him.

"Yeah we had some problems of our own. We managed to find Issac but ran into more hunters." Scott said holding the phone up to his ear.

"More hunters? Why would more hunters be here in this town? The Argents occupy this town and I thought we were on there good side again?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah that's what were confused about. Do me a favor. And ask Allison if she knows anything about a group of hunters called the Winchesters." Scott said seeing the older Alpha give him a glare at the mention of Allison.

"Yeah sure. I'll just ask her dad who clearly is pissed at me for telling my dad about there hunting activity. Yeah great idea Scott." Stiles said.

"Thanks buddy. Meet me at Derek's house. I'll explain later." Scott said as he saw the look that Derek gave him.

"Not now." Scott said watching him try to find some stuff looking around the burnt home.

"Hey you don't still live here do you?" Scott asked as Derek looked up from him as he was tossing a few things around trying to find something.

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need." Derek told him.

"It will help heal a wound from a alpha." Derek said as Scott looked at him a bit perplexed.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said as Derek looked up at him.

"Not on the inside." Derek told him as Scott looked at him.

"Hey you want to tell me what that was back there? I saw your look at those hunters. And the thing that attack me you knew who that was too." Scott said folding his arms.

"It was a Alpha from a rival pack. Don't worry about it it's my problem. And as far as the hunters go I'll take care of them. You don't have to worry about them." Derek said

"Take care of them?" Scott asked

"Yeah. Threaten them and tell them to get out of town." Derek said as Scott nodded.

"You sure that is wise?" Scott asked but Derek ignored him.

"Go on home. Go back to school. Go back to being a teenager. It's not your problem anymore." Derek told him walking away from him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into more like a beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia asked Allison by there lockers as Allison laughed at Lydia's words.

"I mean think about it. Werewolf's. Alpha's. And now animals randomly attacking. I wonder who those two FBI agents were. They were cute weren't they?" She asked as Allison shook her head.

"Yes they were cute. But they weren't FBI Lydia." Allison told her holding her books as Lydia looked back at her fixing her lipstick.

"Let me guess. Part of your team?" She asked as Allison gave her a confused look.

"My team?" She asked her as Lydia shut her locker and leaned against it.

"Yeah your team. Your hunter weirdness team." She said as Allison smiled.

"We don't have a team anymore Lydia. But I would like to find out who those two were. My dad hasn't said anything since they arrived to me." Allison told her.

"I'm sure you do." Lydia grinned as Allison gasped at her.

"Lydia." She said as Lydia grinned.

"Come on you admitted they were cute. Especially the short one." She said as Allison shook her head turning to see a African American female come up to her.

"Where's Scott Macall?" She asked as Allison and Lydia looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?" Allison asked as the lady grabbed her hands.

"Hey easy on the physicality sweetheart." Lydia said as she grabbed Lydia's arms as well.

"Your Allison right?" She asked.

"How did you know that?" Allison asked as the lady's grip became tighter.

"Where is the Alpha. I have to warn him." She said as Allison stared at her in surprise that she knew about Scott.

"He left School to deal with something he should be back." Allison said

"I have to warn him." She said staring behind Allison seeing the Twins stare at her in almost a warning look before looking at Allison and Lydia.

"Go seek out Sam and Dean Winchester. They can help." The girl said.

"Hey." A male voice called out as the woman let go of Allison and Lydia's arms and left as Stiles came up to them.

"You girls okay?" Stiles asked as Allison nodded to him and Lydia rubbed her arm.

"What was that about? The psycho." Lydia mentioned as Stiles looked over at her arm.

"You okay?" He asked as Lydia got annoyed by his protectiveness and nodded her head.

"I'm fine Stiles. Well she bruised me." Lydia said.

Allison looked down at her arm."Huh. She bruised me too." She said.

"Okay what was all that about?" Stiles asked as Allison looked at Lydia.

"She said go seek out Sam and Dean Winchester." Allison said to Stiles as his eyes wide."What is it Stiles?" Allison asked knowing Stiles knew something.

"Those must be the hunters that tried to attack Scott in the hospital." Stiles mentioned as Allison's eyes widened.

"What? When? Is he okay?" Allison asked with concern as Stiles nodded.

"Yeah he is fine. But why does she think that this Sam and Dean will help us when they tried to attack us already." Stiles asked.

"Because she is psycho." Lydia said as Chris walked up to the Teens and Stiles looked down.

"I'm going to get out of here." He told them as he walked by Chris as Chris gave Stiles a glare as Allison smirked at him.

"Stop scaring Stiles dad." Allison said while Chris put his arm around her.

"Come on girls. Let's get out of here. School can wait huh?" He said seeing that she was still shaken by the event he looked at her.

"Hey everything is going to be fine alright? Remember our deal? We move back as long as we stay out of supernatural stuff. Okay?" Chris asked as Allison nodded walking with him.

"Dad who are the Winchesters?" She asked as Chris looked at her.

"Don't mention there name." Chris said shutting her off all the sudden as Allison looked confused.

"Why are they here dad? They tried to attack Scott." Allison said not wanting to be shut out of this as Chris sighed.

"They use to be hunters me and my father teamed up with before we moved here. But there not to be trusted." Chris said as Allison looked at him.

"Why would they be here in Beacon Hills attacking my friends?" Allison asked as Chris looked at her.

"Hey don't worry Scott and Derek will take care of it. Just concentrate on being a kid alright? Scott will be fine and you know that." He told her as Allison nodded but made a mental note to track them down after her dad left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Just a second." Deaton said pulling his mask off as he walked over to the door and opened it staring at a man in a suit.

"Hi Agent Bonham. I was just wondering if we can have a word for a moment?" Dean asked as Deaton looked over at him with a smile.

"Still pulling that FBI gag hey Winchester?" He asked as Dean smirked over at him with a shrug.

"Hey it works right?" Dean asked as he hugged Deaton and Deaton laughed.

"Good to see you. Wow haven't seen you since that Witch case with your father in New Orleans. I'm sorry to hear about him." Deaton said as Dean nodded.

"Thanks. Um can we talk?" Dean asked as Deaton nodded letting Dean inside.

"I think that I know why your here. These random Animal attacks." Deaton said as Dean walked inside with him seeing the poor dog on the table that Deaton was operating on as he shook his head.

"What's going on Deaton?" Dean asked.

"A friend of mine called me saying a suicidal deer crashed into her car the other night." Deaton said as Dean looked at him.

"That and the birds suddenly flying through windows acting all Hitchcock like." Dean told him as Deaton nodded.

"I was about to call in the Sheriff to tell him about a incident of my own." Deaton said as Dean looked at him.

"Oh come on Deaton the Sheriff? You know they can't do crap." Dean said as Deaton smiled.

"You maybe surprised Dean." Deaton said.

"Anyways at first I thought maybe we have had a break in you know? Bad side of town." Deaton said walking with Dean to the animal cages.

"Some sick individual looking to release a particularly violent impulse. Until I got a closer look at what actually happened." Deaton said opening the door and Dean's eyes went wide seeing all the animals in the cage blooded and dead.

"Damn." Dean said as Deaton nodded.

"They did it to themselves. Something is here Dean. Something big." Deaton said as Dean nodded.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So what do you plan to say when you find them?" Lydia asked as Allison continued to drive shaking her head.

"I have no idea." Allison told her.

"How about, Hey you both cute want to go on a double date with me and my hot friend?" Lydia asked making Allison laugh.

"No, I just want to know what there doing here. Dad said there bad news." Allison said and Lydia nodded.

"And didn't he also say not to look into them and stay away from them?" Lydia asked as Allison grinned over at her.

"Since when have you listened to authority figures? Besides he wanted me to be a normal teen right? Teens rebel." She shrugged as Lydia smiled.

"Look at you being all rebel. I like it." She said as Allison chuckled turning on the rock music as Lydia glared at her.

"Really? How can you listen to this mullet crap." She said turning it off.

"What? I like Ac/Dc." She said and Lydia nodded.

"Uh huh. Sure." Lydia said as they pulled up to the motel seeing a black metallic car in the parking lot.

"Got to give them credit. There not only hot but have good taste in cars" She said as Allison shook her head and got out seeing a jeep pull up as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allison asked grabbing her bow and arrow just in case the Winchester's attack them as Scott got out followed by Derek and Stiles.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Derek challenged as Allison's mood dropped at the site of him.

"Protecting my friends." Allison said

"Oh that's funny. Since you shot fifty arrows into my pack members four months ago that's called protecting your friends?" Derek asked as Scott groaned putting his head in his hand.

"My mother was killed. Asshole, We have a code." Allison said as Derek nodded.

"Oh right, The famous Argent code." Derek said as Allison glared at him.

"Alright guys can we stop this please?" Scott asked standing between the two.

"Were past all this now. It's in the past right?" Scott asked Derek as Derek glared at him.

"Keep her away from me." Derek said as Scott turned to Allison who gave Scott a glare walking back to Lydia. Stiles walked up to him and smiled.

"Points for that." Stiles said as Scott shook his head.

"Who are you people?" A voice from behind them said as they all turned around to see Dean coming out with Sam.

"Aren't you the two from the hospital?" Dean asked as All of the sudden he was ambushed by Derek feeling the wolf's claws on his neck as he lifted him up.

"Dean." Sam shouted getting his gun out but Scott rushed towards him knocking it out of his hand his eyes turning red.

"Derek stop." Scott yelled but Derek kept holding dean up against the wall.

"Get out of Beacon Hills. Or I will make sure you won't get out of here alive. You attack my pack or my friends. And you will regret it." "Derek that's enough."

"Fuck you Werewolf bitch." Dean growled making it worse.

"Derek Stop." Scott said pulling him off of Dean as Dean dropped to the ground.

"This is not helping them to gain our trust." Allison told him walking over to Dean.

"You can trust your hunter friend if you want. Far as I know you sent them here." Derek said as Scott shoved him.

"Enough. There on our side now alright? Allison wouldn't do anything to harm me." Scott said as Allison helped Dean up. Dean pulled a weapon out of his jacket about to attack Scott but Allison knocked him down once again aiming a arrow too his temple.

"Try that again and I will shoot." She told him as Dean looked up at her.

"Okay Katniss Everdeen." Dean said as Allison smirked.

"Can we all just relax and talk about this?" Sam asked Scott and the alpha wolf nodded.

"I agree Allison?" Scott asked as Allison lowered her weapon and Dean looked at her.

"This town is getting more weirder." Lydia commented to Stiles who nodded.

Author's note: I hope that you like it sorry for the delay. Let me know how it is in reviews if your reading this. Feedback would be great :) More soon


End file.
